


Don't be mad

by NocturnaIV



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Day 4, Drabble, Falling In Love, Fictober 2020, M/M, Multi, October Prompt Challenge, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, descendants rewrite 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: “Tell me the truth.” Carlos asked with his tense voice “Are you afraid to die?”Gil looked at him without understanding.“Carlos...” Jay begged.
Relationships: Gil/Carlos de Vil, Gil/Jay (Disney: Descendants), Gil/Jay/Carlos de Vil, Jay/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38
Collections: Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020





	Don't be mad

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

Carlos couldn't believe Jay would do that to him. 

Jay smiled at him through the bars. Carlos rolled his eyes and looked at the guard from Corona.

“Can I speak to them alone?”

The guard nodded. That was one of the benefits of being the friend of the King of Auradon. Carlos waited until they were alone. But instead of looking at Jay, he turned to Gil.

“Tell me the truth.” Carlos asked with his tense voice “Are you afraid to die?”

Gil looked at him without understanding.

“Carlos...” Jay begged.

But he raised his hand to silence Jay and walked over to the bar, staring at the pirate.

“You two could have died from your reckless attitude.” Carlos insisted.

He had had to plead with a fairy to help him get there quickly. When Carlos found out that Jay and Gil had been found unconscious on the beach in the Kingdom of Corona, he had felt his soul die. 

Carlos held onto the bars and leaned his forehead against the cold metal. Upon arriving there, he learned that Jay and Gil had been locked up in prison. The worry descended rapidly, and anger invaded his mind. Now he felt worse, looking at them like this, so calm.

Carlos didn't understand why Jay had left him behind and so quickly became infatuated with a stranger. With a pirate.

They had never met Gil on the island. Carlos felt he had a right to be upset. Jay hadn't hesitated to go far to study. And Carlos understood. But it had been a devastating hit in his soul to know that after a few hours with Gil, Jay had decided to take a year off to travel.

Without Carlos.

Sure, Carlos had to finish his studies. But it wasn't fair either. Or at least he had a right to be upset, right?

A little jealous too, right…?

Gil walked over to the bar and stared at Carlos. He could feel him close. Carlos knew it wasn't Jay. He always knew when it came to Jay. And that presence wasn’t him.

“I'm sorry… I didn't mean for you to worry or for what happened.” Gil confessed “On the island, I always did things like that and nothing bad ever happened. I trusted my luck. I was wrong…”

Carlos denied. No, it wasn’t enough. That wasn’t enough.

“You two could have drowned. And you hit a guard when they were rescuing you!”

“…Sorry.”

Gil got so close that Carlos could feel his breath on his hair.

“Jay bought you a gift.”

“Gil, it's not necessary...” Jay warned.

“He wanted to mail it to you so it would arrive before your birthday.” Gil continued “We were running down the boardwalk and it was raining. Jay slipped. The gift fell into the sea.” Gil confessed “I wanted to get it back. Jay spent so much time searching for the perfect gift for you…” The pirate closed his hand over Carlos's “But the sea was rough and I almost drowned. Jay jumped up and…”

“... and you almost drowned.” Carlos completed and looked up “All of that for a gift?”

Gil nodded and smiled at him. As sweet as a rescued puppy after a hot meal. As overwhelmingly beautiful as Carlos's first morning at Auradon. A smile that seemed impossible to exist.

A big smile, like the sunrise.

“Hitting the guard was an accident. And I apologized. And I was honest, Carlos. I promise. Don’t get mad. At least not with Jay. I only saw someone unknown and I was scared. So, I hit the guard. But I already apologized.” Gil assured and clutched his hands “Don't be mad, Carlos.”

He felt his face heat up. Carlos denied. No, he wasn’t angry. He couldn't be. Not after hearing what had happened. Gil stroked his hair. They were both surprised by that action. Even Gil seemed surprised by his impulse.

“We couldn't get the gift back.” Jay came to his side and stroked Carlos’s arm through the bars “But we'll get you another one. One even better.”

“The gift doesn't matter.” Carlos looked at them, looking at what he was getting into by smiling at those two impulsive and loyal guys. “The important thing is that you two are okay.”

“And are you going to get us out of here?” Jay gave him his best smile.

Carlos laughed and looked at Gil. The pirate continued to feel guilty, clinging to his hands. When they made eye contact, Gil gave him hundreds of apologies through his eyes. Each one was sweeter than the other.

Muscles. Brain. And now a heart.

Now he understood why Jay had been so impulsive when it came to Gil.

Carlos released one of the bars and caressed Gil's face, who closed his eyes on contact.

“I'll get you two out of here.” Carlos looked at Jay “And I'll be waiting for you in Auradon.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi luvs!
> 
> If you are interested, here is the challenge [Descendants Fictober 2020](https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/629196793182306304/descendants-fictober-2020-well-i-wanted-to). If you want to use it or make a request don't hesitate to let me know through my inbox on Tumblr. Or in the comments below.
> 
> Leave a comment. Light my night.


End file.
